Finding FanFiction
by Blue Eyes Black Dragon
Summary: Yet another weird and crazy dream. Instead of a sugar high, I had PIE HIGH! and maybe a little pot... that's not the point. Stay in school!
1. Chapter 1

BEBD: Yet another weird dream I had after eating too much pie. YES, I SAID PIE! It is about Mokuba finding FanFiction on the Internet. MAYBE I HAD SMOKED A LITTLE POT…. I got Chazz Princeton to narrate.

Chazz: So where's the chocolate?

BEBD: After you read my script to the good people of Fan Fiction.

Chazz: **Hey aren't you that crazy person who made Joey Wheeler cry?**

BEBD: (gets out a bazooka) Read. The. Script.

Chazz: **I'm reading!**

**(Clears throat) This story is called finding FanFiction.**

Mokuba was bored. It was a Saturday afternoon, it was raining outside and Seto had gone to a meeting. He turned on his PC. He went on the Internet and did a random search

----------------------------------

Author's notes: YAY! RANDOM SEARCHES! Doesn't everyone do this when it's raining and they've got nothing to do?

----------------------------------

**Umm… some of us have lives.** (BEBD pulls out the bazooka) **But you, of course have one!**

He searched for Fiction. A web-site came up he had never even heard of before. He thought. He clicked on it and up came the FanFiction home page. He clicked on search and typed in Seto Kaiba. The first entry that came up was (this is made-up) Seto x Joey. That's just wrong. (Keep reading, or I'll blast your head off!) Anyway, he clicked on it.

--------------------------------

Author's notes: CLICKY!

-------------------------------

**Now I see why Joey ran away crying like a little girl… (Bazooka heats up) I'm reading! I'm reading!**

The introduction for the story went something like this;

"Yes it is another Joey and Seto love story. My brother came in today and said to me, 'you do know that all that stuff on there isn't real?' and I said, 'yes, I know it's only a TV show but I still have an imagination!' In your face, bro!"

Mokuba stopped reading. Only a TV show? Well that would explain the cameras and everything, but did that mean his whole life was a sham? A stupid hoax? It was too much for Mokuba to handle. His head burst. **His head burst? And that's it? His head burst… how brilliant, how imaginative, how…**

BOOM!

(Chazz blows into a million pieces)

BEBD: My finger slipped. Err… PIE! (Siren outside) Uh oh. SAVE MY POT AND PIE!


	2. Chapter 2

BEBD: Due to the amount of reviews, I just had to fall asleep and think of another chapter for Finding FanFiction! I had no highs this time, so it isn't as weird, but I am eating a tonne of chocolate! Now our narrator, err… Ned Flanders!

Ned: He-diddly-ey, neighbourinos! Lets read this bible! Wait… this is a script, not a bible! What's going on here?

BEBD: (Pulls out Scary Movie 'trilogy') READ THE GOD-DAMNED THING!

Ned: AHH! Not the unholy movies! Okay, I'll read it! (Clears throat and pushes Chazz Princeton's ashes out of the way)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Finding FanFiction chapter 2…'

Seto walked into Mokuba's room, soaking wet.

"Damn, lightening, making holes in my umbrella…" He murmured. Then he saw Mokuba's body, the head split in two, leaking blood.

"EKK!" Kaiba screamed like a girl. He backed away from the body and called for help. A maid came in and her eyes widened.

"I'm gonna need more stain remover…" She said.

"STAIN REMOVER? FORGET THAT! WE'RE GONNA NEED TO TAKE OUT THIS CARPET!"

--------------------------------------

Author's notes: What about the body? And they call me crazy…

0.o

--------------------------------------

At this point Seto was furious.

'Well, shouldn't he? (BEBD advances on him with Scary movies) 'Gulps' I'm reading, I'm reading!'

The very special carpet he had bought for Mokuba was now covered in blood. Oh, and Mokuba was dead. He heard beeping. Mokuba's computer was still on. He walked over to it and read what was on screen. He gasped in horror.

"How did they know about me and puppy?" He wondered out loud. He screamed like a girl and ran all the way to Joey Wheeler's house.

'EKK! Gays? That is completely against the bible! EKK!' (BEBD clicks fingers and security grab Ned and tape him to a chair. BEBD puts in scary movie 1. Ned shrieks again and again, until his mouth is taped over and eyes forced open with toothpicks.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: I would be thankful if you didn't report me to the authorities. This story may be continued…(Face changes to hyper face) SUGAR HIGH! YAY! CONTINUATION!


End file.
